


[podfic] after everything, she's my girl

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angie loves her girlfriend, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Relationship, unfortunately everyone else does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Sousa’s sweet on Peggy. This wouldn’t be a problem, were it not for the fact that Angie is already dating her.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] after everything, she's my girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [after everything, she's my girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642254) by [thesoundofsirens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofsirens/pseuds/thesoundofsirens). 



> Podficcer's note:  
> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html).

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:07:36
  * **File type:** mp3 / stream 



### Listen & Download

  * [here](https://app.box.com/s/ap9k097z442ap4h1s928ajg86ivuyvzn) on box.com
  * [here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ALPA/100%20after%20everything,%20she's%20my%20girl.mp3) for the version included in the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology



### Credits

  * **Text:** [after everything, she's my girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642254/)
  * **Author:** [thesoundofsirens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofsirens)
  * **Reader:** [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics)
  * **Music:** "[Harlequin](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/3858-harlequin)" by Kevin MacLeod via [Incompetech](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/) (CC-BY 4.0)



**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> if you think Daniel and Angie wouldn't have been best friends if they were given the chance then you're wrong and I will not be taking questions


End file.
